warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayezza Monzon
Early Life Born in a coastal village on Vatia to a family of fishermen he seemed destined for the same life but a series of tragedies steered his life in a way he never would have foreseen. He lost his parents to disease in his early teens, leaving him and his siblings to take over their work. He continued this for twelve years until one day in his 25th year that changed everything. Traveling alone on a fishing trip lasting several days he returned home with a full hold but he found his village in flames, his remaining family dead and his fiancée missing. Among the dead were Feral Orks telling him exactly what had happened. They had attacked the village and burned it, leaving the dead behind. Wandering aimlessly in shock for several hours he would find his fiancée's body kilometers away, barely recognizable. He buried her in an unmarked grave dug with his knife before returning to do the same for his family and neighbors. He headed to the nearest city, selling both his catch and his boat, earning him enough money to rent a small apartment in the shadow of a church where he found work caring for orphans. He was fired when he was wrongly accused of theft and was left to wander the streets finding day labor. As he roamed the streets one night with nowhere to go he was robbed and beaten, he found shelter in another church and being cared for by a sympathetic priest. When he told the priest he had no money to give him he replied "You need not repay me my son. Repay him who I serve." Career He took these words to heart-joining the Imperial Guard, hoping for an escape from troubles both physical and spiritual. He knew he would one day die in battle and would be with those he loved. He also learned Eske and continued to practice it his entire life. While at this point he hoped for "The Reunion Round" he had also resolved not to give his life easily. Szerkasia His first deployment took him to Szerkasia during Mukkrukka's invasion- the campaign was his first taste of combat and he passed the travel time to the world learning Szerkasian Low Gothic. Assigned to an equally inexperienced squad he and his fellow soldiers would be separated from their company during an Ork attack and the remaining nine men would be forced to fend for themselves after their squad leader, the only one of them with any battlefield experience, vanished. The next night a Szerkasian Valley Cat- a 600 pound beast similar to the Smilodon of primeval Terra came for them as it had for their leader. The beast attacked leaving him barely enough time to warn the rest of the men before knocking him to the ground. While his squad would kill the beast he would bear three long claw marks across his face for the rest of his life. They left their camp stumbling across a homestead early the next morning. The owner, a young Szerkasian woman, had fortified her house the best she could and so welcomed the presence of the soldiers. He quickly took charge of the situation doing what they could to add to the home's defenses. He went for two days without sleep keeping watch the entire time. The owner had recently lost her husband and she had buried him on the property. As both had suffered similar losses they found comfort in each other's arms on the third night. An Ork warband passed by shortly after sunrise leaving him very little time to prepare for the attack. Eleven people held off seventy five Orks for hours, leaving the farm in ruins but no friendly dead, a miracle he attributed to The Emperor. His squad would rejoin the 10th Corps when they passed by the next day escorting the woman to the outskirts of Seroka. Despite earning The Winged Skull(Imperial Guard) he remained a common soldier and was moved to an understrength squad. After Mukrukka's death their mission changed, they were ordered to kill any Ork strong enough to succeed him and keep them divided by infighting. Mazhug Bluddcutta One of the strongest contenders for leadership was a Nob named Mazhug Bluddcutta. He commanded the largest segment of the remaining Orks but more importantly the largest number of Mekboys, giving him a huge edge over the inexperienced Szerkasian tank crews. After several days of bombing runs from Marauders and Vendetta gunships the 10th Corps assaulted the would be warboss's stronghold with air support supplied by Battlefleet Medici. thirteen hours later they emerged bloodied but alive and victorious. His commander would comment on how he fought "like a man possessed by the warrior spirits of our forefathers- with no regard for his own safety and thinking only of the lives of his brothers and sisters in arms." Obroya Another world in the Kashidaan Cluster with Feral Orks, the 10th Corps was sent there to serve as a city garrison and bolster the local PDF. Still mourning his lost love and trying to forget the tragedies in his life he entered brief, passionate affairs with both a local woman and a female trooper in the 10th corps simultaneously, keeping each a secret from the other. They were present on the planet when Starburna invaded but could not leave their positions, nor could they help the 12th Corps. Taking advantage of their actions they went on the offensive, entering the swamps hunting the local Orks for several weeks. They were moved offworld three months laterThe 12th Infantry Corps was enough to ensure the Ferals were contained and would not be a threat again for decades. Elari Sent to the 3rd Planet in less than a year the 10th Corps found itself dealing with yet another group of Orks, not ferals this time but an organized WAAAGH of millions including the local Snakebites. Fighting alongside Szerkasian, Serlendor and Medici Imperial Guard they were able to defeat this new threat, but their campaigning had left the 10th Corps badly depleted and so they remained on Elari awaiting replacements but they were slow in coming due to Ork problems at home. During the six month wait he would meet Khara Madore, the daughter of the Lord Mayor of their host city. She was instantly taken with him, his scars and ponytail gave him a dangerous air she was attracted to. He was equally fascinated by her jade green eyes pale skin and almost musical voice which made her unlike any woman he had ever met. But he found himself unable to return her affections he was already wracked by guilt about his brief affairs. He had come to think his actions had dishonored the memory of his lost love. However they would remain friends staying in contact via letters for the next fifteen years. He would later serve in various campaigns in Tricamerate Pact space and the Kanye Cluster however nothing of any real note. Aiparo Upon his return to the Kashidaan worlds the 10th corps was sent to Aiparo as part of army composed of Kashidaan Imperial Guard. This threat came from within, the taint of Chaos had turned an isolated mountain monastery to Heresy leading the nearest settlements to revolt against the Emperor. The Vatian Imperial Guard was never meant for mountain warfare and so they guarded the passes and valleys between the peaks. The Vatians held the line when the defeated Imperial Guard flooded out of the mountains with heretics in pursuit. Using their knowledge of the area acquired from frequent patrols and their mobility the 10th Corps outmaneuvered the heaviest rebel units time and again. Monzon took charge of his squad when the Tsip(equivalent to Sgt.) in command was killed. He would earn several promotions past this point as he had long since proved his ability to lead. Worse yet the Ork population on Aiparo was drawn to the fighting leaving both Imperial Guard and heretic a new enemy to fight. The newly minted squad leader simply hung back letting them fight each other before engaging the winner, reasoning that they would be badly bloodied and unready for another battle so quickly. Following his lead the other Vatian commanders did the same, fending off Ork attacks and allowing the rest of the army to regroup and rebuild. The Orks destroyed the heretics and turned to face the Imperial Guard. Every Regiment present had built a reputation fighting Orks. and they put their skills to good use They emerged victorious shattering Ork leadership and burning the bodies of the dead. Return to Elari The 10th Corps would return to Elari many years later, this time a Kamagat(equivalent to Captain) in command of his own company. When this new Ork threat passed he again sought out Khara Madore. He had slowly fallen in love with her over the years but had never said anything as she had been married and divorced twice in that time, never fulfilling a dream to one day have children. He still proposed marriage, expecting her to say no but she accepted without hesitation. This marriage, her third but his first occurred only hours later officiated by an Imperial Guard chaplain and lasted for their remaining years. As the threat had passed his superiors allowed him some leave time and within a month his new wife was pregnant with their first child. She would give birth to their son Kidlat on a transport ship en route to another battlefield. She would follow him on the Corps' campaigns for the next four years giving him two more children. Later Career and Death He remained in the Imperial Guard for the rest of his life proving to be just as capable at the company level as he was at Squad leadership. His skills were more needed elsewhere and so he was called home by the Vatian government and supplied a house in Abagao where he could oversee the training of new Guard recruits. He would die there at age 80, with his wife, their three children, fifteen grandchildren and his old squadmates at his side. He was buried near his home village per his request. Equipment *Flak Armor painted in green and black jungle camo(while he kept the flak armor he did not wear it after his transfer to a desk job) *Matching camo fatigues with rank markers on sleeves. *M36 Kantrael pattern lasgun *''Kutsi'' *3 frag grenades *3 "Sunog"(Wildfire) pattern incendiary grenades *''Imperial Guardsman’s uplifting Primer'' *dogtags *Waterproof pack/bedroll *in keeping with Elari tradition he wore a silver pendant engraved with his wife’s name- she wore one bearing his. Medals and Awards ◾Imperatoris Protectus (Bronze)- given due to the facial wounds he took on Szerkasia, while not sustained in battle with the enemies of man it was allowed due to them occurring while he was on campaign. ◾Infantry Assault Ribbon- Earned on Szerkasia and in several other campaigns. ◾Winged Skull(Imperial Guard) his leadership skills led his squad to victory on Szerkasia and his regiment to victory on Elari many years later. Appearance,Personality and skills He stood at 5'6" inches tall, keeping his long hair in a braid trailing past his shoulders. While solid black in early life his hair would develop white streaks in it as he aged. He wore the claw scars on his face with pride, enjoying the attention they earned him, and that they marked him as a survivor. He could stay awake for up to 48 hours at a time, a skill he learned by working alone on a fishing boat. His love of incredibly strong Vatian caffeine helped him do so on several occasions. While something of a womanizer in the days following his fiancée's death he did so only out of grief, trying to forget her but when he truly fell in love again he remained entirely dedicated to his wife and family. As noted above he was also a devotee of Eske- he practiced the discipline his entire life, also teaching his wife and children. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Deceased Category:The Kashidaan Cluster